


This Could Have Gone Better

by CelestialArcadia



Series: To Keep Each Other Warm (An Ineffable Holiday 2019) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: An Ineffable Holiday (Good Omens), Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Ice Skating, Other, POV Crowley (Good Omens), POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialArcadia/pseuds/CelestialArcadia
Summary: Aziraphale teaches Crowley how to ice skate. It goes...it goes, alright.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: To Keep Each Other Warm (An Ineffable Holiday 2019) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634371
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: An Ineffable Holiday 2019, Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	This Could Have Gone Better

**Author's Note:**

> The fics in this series were originally chapters of a single work (entitled "To Keep Each Other Warm"). Since they were all standalone anyway, I've decided to split them up into separate works. There are no other changes.

“I know how to tie my own shoes, thank you.”

Aziraphale tops off Crowley’s now-impeccably-secured laces with a small smile. “I just don’t want you to fall out of the skates whe— _if_ you topple over, dear.”

“I _heard_ that!” Crowley rolls his eyes. “Listen to this,” he says to nobody in particular, “’ _when_ I topple over.’ No confidence at all. Can’t believe I put up with this kind of treatment.”

“Well, if you’d rather I just leave you to your own devices…”

“No!” Crowley coughs. “I mean. It’s all just a bit of fun, angel. No need to get all worked up about it, yeah?”

“Of course.” Aziraphale stands up, holding out both arms toward Crowley. “Now pop up, love, you’re not going to get any skating done on that bench.”

Crowley grabs Aziraphale’s arms as leverage to pull himself up. His balance is tentative, and he stumbles a bit, almost but not quite knocking Aziraphale over in the process.

 _Off to a great start,_ both think, for different reasons.

While Crowley’s first attempts at walking, and then skating, are wobbly and uncertain, he doesn’t topple over, to both his and Aziraphale’s surprise. In fact, Crowley almost seems to be more stable on the ice than he is walking normally, which he is only so happy to point out.

“See, angel? Nothing to worry about!” Now Crowley is skating backward to face Aziraphale directly, holding his arms wide away from himself, showing off his balance.

Aziraphale frets a bit. “Yes, dear, you’re doing splendidly, bu—”

“Personally, I think that _someone_ owes me an _apology_ —”

“Crowley—”

“—for just _assuming_ that I’d fall over before I even got the chance to stand up—”

_“Crowley!”_

“—huh?”

It’s good for Crowley that he doesn’t need to breathe, because he gets the wind completely knocked out of him.

It takes a moment for him to figure out what’s happened. One second, he’s teasing Aziraphale about his lack of faith in him— _and isn’t that some irony there,_ Crowley thinks—the next, he’s on the ice.

Well, not quite on the ice. He’s on Aziraphale, who’s on the ice.

_Wait, what?_

“Aziraphale, are you alright?”

“Oh—oh, yes, I’m fine.” Aziraphale sits up, Crowley shuffling a bit to take his weight off of him. “There was a group of youngsters racing right towards you, and I couldn’t just let them knock you over. Seems I just knocked us both down instead, though.”

“…I’m sorry, angel. I should have been paying more attention.”

“No harm done.” Aziraphale rolls his shoulders, and Crowley winces at the brief expression of pain on his face. Aziraphale can—and does—quickly miracle the bruises away, but Crowley doesn’t like that he got hurt because of him in the first place. “I don’t think I’m in the mood for more skating today, though, I’m afraid.”

“Me neither. It _is_ about lunchtime, anyway, and there’s this bistro near here that just opened last week…”


End file.
